1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to force measurement devices, and particularly to a small multi-axis dynamometer that is particularly useful in the measurement of forces developed between a workpiece and a machine tool during machining operations involving very small components.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a number of different forces are developed between a machine tool and the workpiece being machined during machining operations. These forces are well known for larger machining operations, but may be even more critical during the machining of small components. In the case of machining small objects, the cutting or machining tool must rotate at relatively high RPM, perhaps on the order of tens of thousands of RPM, in order to provide the desired cutting speed due to the small diameter of the cutting tool.
Of course, such very small cutting tools and bits are relatively delicate and are subject to damage and breakage if slightly greater force is exerted than is optimum. Among many factors, the sharpness of the cutting tool or bit is directly related to the force that must be imparted to the workpiece during machining operations. When the cutting tool becomes even slightly dulled, cutting efficiency decreases considerably and other negative conditions increase, e.g., the heat generated during the machining operation due to friction. Different materials require different cutting speeds and feed rates for optimum efficiency. All of these factors will result in different pressures being exerted on the workpiece by the cutting tool. Moreover, any resonant frequencies developed during the machining operation will be quite high, given the rotational speed of such small size cutting tools and bits. The difficulty in measuring these forces on such a small scale is apparent.
Thus, a multi-axis dynamometer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.